Sirius Black Song Writer Extraordinaire?
by SugarHi Marauders
Summary: Sirius is really mad. So what does he do? Writes a song of course! But the question is, is he really cut out to be a song writer? ONESHOT r


**A/N: This story sounded much better in my head, and it's been stewing up there for quite a while... because I thought of it once when I was pissed off... and it just won't leave me alone... but it sucks... but the perfectionist part of me is saying _Post is... see what the readers say and then rewrite it better. _I hate that perfectionist side... but please leave ur criticism even your flames... I cud use it. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius as much as I would love to... and I'm not JKR so anything you recognize isn't mine. I AM responsible for the song but no one would want it anyway.

Sirius Black- Song Writer Extraordinaire?

Sirius Black was mad. Not just mad, but pissed off. It was just one of those days where nothing is right, and you can't be in a good mood. It all started with a letter from his mum at breakfast. It wasn't too unusual, she sometimes sent him a letter to remind him to stay in line. But this letter was shocking. It read

_Sirius, _

_Andromeda was disowned last night, for announcing her engagement to a filthy muggle-born. I took her off the tapestry myself just this morning. Remember, if you don't stop consorting with muggles and the mudbloods this will happen to you too. _

_Mother_

Andromeda was his favorite cousin- the only decent one in the bunch! Disowned. Sirius already suspected some of his relatives, even his mother was thinking about disowning him, and blasting him off the tapestry.

He grabbed a piece of parchment from Remus, and scribbled a note to Andromeda.

_Dear Andy, _

_Mum just gave me the news. You should be glad to be rid of the whole lot of them. Don't worry about anything. If you ever need anything, just owl. _

_Sirius_

_P.S. Congratulations on your engagement! _

He borrowed James's owl and sent it, hoping that she was dealing with this OK, but he wasn't too worried. She still had Ted.

This put a whole damper on his day, and it didn't help that he had nothing to take his mind off his bad mood. It was a Saturday, which meant no classes.

Declining all offers of activities with his best friends, the Marauders, he wandered back up to the Common Room, and sat down on a chair. Lily Evans, Charlie Condon, and Mel Applebee were sitting around on the armchairs, laughing and talking jovially.

Sirius who was in no mood to be around people having fun, went straight up to his dormitory, and lay on his bed.

Since there was nothing to do, he thought about all his bad moodish feelings.

_Now that Andromeda is gone, I'll be stuck with them all the time. And watch, I'll be next to be kicked out, and then I'll have nowhere to go. I hate everything. But it hated me first, so that's OK right? Right? _

Sirius sat there thinking about the answer to his, when an idea popped into his head.

He crawled under his bed, looking for a certain cherry red electric guitar- a gift from his Uncle Alphard, which he rarely used.

So he sat down on the edge of his bed, with a pen, a piece of parchment, and his guitar.

3 hours later, Sirius emerged from his room, into a packed Common Room.

_Perfect. _

He climbed up onto a table, and struck a chord. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. Just what he wanted.

James Potter who was sitting right near the table called up to him. "Are you mad Padfoot? Get down!"

But Sirius only smiled and shook his head. He started to sing.

I hate the World today 

_Wish it would just go away!_

_And Leave me alone... JUST FRIKIN LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_I hate whiskers and buttons and your little toes too_

_Cause I couldn't meet my fellow Plutotians_

_That I was destined to meet_

_But once again I hate the world_

_OOOO000_

_How I hate the world_

_I want to strangle it_

_With a huge rope_

_Made out of sugar_

_But then again_

_Prongs would eat it_

And then 

_I'd hate prongs_

_Because he ate my sugar rope_

_And then I couldn't strangle the world_

_And fly off to Pluto_

_Cause I hate the World!_

The song ended and everyone stared at Sirius in mute shock. He just grinned and jumped off the table.

Feeling much better, he made his way past the crowds and back to the dormitory.

"Just call me Sirius Black- Song Writer Extraordinaire!"

I told you... it sucked. Sirius is in his Fourth year. Please read and review! Trish 


End file.
